Inverted Ocarina of Time
by Ikanian
Summary: A dark twist on the final battle of the legendary game. Rated R for Violence. Please R&R. Link takes a stand...but against who?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with The Legend of Zelda. My characters are my characters.  
  
Warning: Contains some Ocarina of Time Spoilers  
  
Inverted Ocarina of Time  
  
  
  
Intro  
  
"The Triforce parts are resonating. They are combing into one again. The two Triforce parts that I could not capture on that day seven years ago, I did not know they would be hidden within you two!" said Ganondorf, then letting out an evil laugh.  
  
"And now, finally, all of the Triforce parts have gathered here!" Ganondorf said throwing his red cape over his shoulder.  
  
"These toys are too much for you! I command you to return them to me!" said the evil incarnation holding up his and as the Triforce of Power started to glow.  
  
Ganondorf then stood there for a second. He then let out a groan and unleashed his dark magic towards Link. Fighting it, Link stood there with all his might, fighting the power.  
  
"Link! I can not help you! Because of the waves of darkness, I can not get close! I'm sorry Link!" said Navi, sadden that she could not help her friend.  
  
Ganondorf then laughed again, standing up tall, then leaping into the air, flying above his sworn enemy.  
  
Everything faded out into white. Then, a new vision came to Links mind.  
  
He kneeled down onto one knee, with his head hung low, swallowing his defeat. His head was hung in shame.  
  
"The Great Evil King, Ganondorf…beaten by this kid?!" said a very worn Ganondorf, gasping for air. He then coughed up some blood, hurting his throat. "…Link!"  
  
He then leaped up into the air, letting out a grown. With everything he had, Ganondorf made an attempt at fighting again…but failed. Link then went white again, and his vision faded out to a roof…the roof of a tower Ganondorf called home. He then looked up as Princess Zelda floated down to the ground.  
  
"Ganondorf…pitiful man. Without a strong, righteous mind, he could not control the power of the gods and…" Zelda said, quickly cut off by a rumbling and shaking tower. "Link, listen to me! This tower will collapse soon! With his last breath, Ganondorf is trying to crush us in the ruins of the tower! We need to hurry and escape! Please, follow me!"  
  
Link then went into another vision, a vision of him, Zelda and Navi at the bottom of the tower. The entire tower had collapsed, and it now lay in piles of ruble.  
  
"It's over…it's finally over!" said a relieved Zelda.  
  
Link then looked up at Navi, flying over his head, as she began to speak.  
  
"Link…I'm sorry I couldn't help you in the battle before!"  
  
Out of nowhere, a loud pounding sound echoed through out the walls of the area they were in. Zelda let out a scream.  
  
"What is that sound?" said a startled Zelda.  
  
Link then walked forward, checking out his surroundings, making sure the task he just finished was in fact complete. Ganondorf then burst out of a pile of rubble, hovering above everyone and breathing heavy, still out of breath. He held his hand up again as the Triforce of Power shined. He let out a grown, and with the power of the relic, he morphed into the Ganon, the Great King of Evil's inner beast. Flames then raised up from the ground, trapping Zelda outside of the battlefield. Link faded into another vision of that battle, after he brought Ganondorf to his knee's.  
  
"Link! The Master Sword is here! Hurry up!!" yelled Zelda as Ganon fell down, temporarily loosing control of his powers, the flames faded and made it easy for Link to again regain the legendary sword.  
  
Link battled with the monster some more, eventually bringing him down again. This time, Zelda used her powers and created a magic beam to hold down and weaken the beast.  
  
"I'm using my power to hold the Evil King! Use your sword and deliver the final blow!" Zelda said as she let go of the attack, tired and out of breath.  
  
Link then walked up to the beast and stood before him for a minute, staring deep into his eye's. Link raised his sword into the air as he was about to bring the blade across the face of Ganon, finally defeating him. But Link lowered his sword, and pointed it towards Ganon, still looking into his eyes.  
  
"I pledge my allegiance to The Great King of Evil, Ganondorf!" said a very devious looking Link.  
  
Link then turned around and stared down Princess Zelda. Shocked by Link's actions, Zelda's jaw dropped. She didn't know what was going on, this wasn't part of the plan.  
  
"Link!? Wha…wh….why are you doing this? Hyrule depends on you, you cant do this. Please Link, for all that his sacred, kill the demon." pleaded a worried Zelda.  
  
"Sorry Princess, but you are no longer needed, I have all I want now. I used you to get everything I needed…everything to help Ganondorf invade Hyrule. Together we will be unstoppable. Anyone who opposes us…will be destroyed!!!" said Link, full of vengeance.  
  
Link turned away and looked down at Ganon. Zelda was in tears. Everything she ever came to love would soon be gone, destroyed, and she could do nothing to stop it. She already did all she could. The one person she had cared for more than anything in the world, had turned on here. Link then grabbed the Master Sword by the handle in his left hand, and picked it up by the blade in his right, being careful not to cut himself.  
  
Link then turned around with cheetah like speed and threw the blade through the air. Zelda watch as the blade came closer, almost as if it was in slow motion. She stood there motionless as she had no time to react. The blade penetrated her heart and she fell down to the ground instantly on her back, the blade standing straight up sticking out of her chest. Blood shot everywhere, surrounding her, covering her.  
  
The one time, Hero of Time, walked over to the Princess as she hadn't died just yet and looked into her eyes. He grabbed the handle of the blade and pulled it from her body, slowly, feeling the vibrations of the blade rip through her flesh. Blood was flowing from her mouth and she was shaking violently. She then froze and her eyes shut, her head fell to the side, and she was dead…laying in a puddle of her own blood. The Triforce of Wisdom then fell from her hand. Ganon turned back into Ganondorf in the distance. Link picked the relic up with his blade, then turned around slowly.  
  
"My lord, catch!" said Link, flinging the relic through the air.  
  
Ganondorf caught the relic in his right hand and then it started fading into his palm. It reflected on the other side, and he smiled at his accomplishments.  
  
" I now own two parts of the Triforce, and with you by my side Link, and the Triforce of Courage, we will be unstoppable. Foolish Princess, thinking she alone could stand in the way of me and my glory, muahahahahahaha. I appoint you my new second in command of my dark armies. Dark Link will aid you if needed. But for now, we will rebuild my tower and begin work on our plans for Hyrule. BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA…MUAHAHA!!!!"  
  
With Ganondorf laughing like a hyena in the back ground, Link looked into the blade which was stained with the blood of the Princess Sage, and seen a distorted image of himself. He, grinned, then he too then began laughing hysterically. And with this dawned a new era in Hyrule. The era of Ganondorf, King of Evil, and Link…Prince of Darkness.  
  
  
  
**So, how did ya like it? I'm thinking about following it up with Chapter 2, but I want to see what people think first because I left off where I could continue, or leave it as is. So please R&R!!! I have a reason for Link and why he did what he did, and a unexpected ending in mind if I continue. Once again, please review. Thanks boys and girls. 


End file.
